LOVE CAN BE NEAR SOMETIMES
by aoisenshi
Summary: [ON-HOLD!] Marrying someone you never met? Tai, Matt, Sora and Mimi have the same situation. How can they avoid the marriage and marry someone they love? Even if they have to meet each other secretly? R&R. My first Mimato Taiora Takari fic.
1. The news

I've rewrite this chapter, cause there where too many mistakes.  
  
AU/ I don't own Digimon and I never will.  
  
And about their ages:  
  
Matt - Tai - Sora - Mimi : 18 years old  
  
Tk - Kari : 15 years old  
  
Their parents : 25 years old  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Love can be near sometimes  
  
Chapter 1: The News  
  
"But Dad, how can I marry her if I never met her yet!" Matt shouted furiously in front of his parents.  
  
"Calm down" Said his brother Tk next to him.  
  
"Yamato, this is an order!" His Dad said angry. "You will marry Mimi Tachikawa, even if you like it or not!"  
  
"Yamato..." her Mother said softly "We already have planned the marriage next week with her parents and we can not refuse".  
  
"But, Mom!"  
  
Matt was so furious that he left his parent without saying a word anymore and decided to go to the Royal Garden of his Kingdom to take some air.  
  
"You must forgive him" Tk said to his parents.  
  
"It's okay Takeru" His Dad replied, putting his hand on his shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Thank you Dad" Tk bowed and left his parents alone to find Matt in the Garden.  
  
"How can they do that to me?" Matt thought as he walking trough the flowers, still mad at  
  
his parents.  
  
"Matt!" Matt turned around to face his best friend Tai.  
  
Tai or better Taichi was the Prince of the Kamiya Kingdom, like Yamato and Takeru who were the two Royal Princes of the Ishida Kingdom. Once the two Kingdoms were united, they became the greatest friend.  
  
"Hey Tai! What brings you here?" Matt asked, looking a little bit of happy to see his friend again.  
  
"My parents told me that I must stay here to see my future queen" Tai said with sadness in his voice.  
  
"So you too, must marry someone?" Matt looked down.  
  
"Yeah, I never met her and yet I must marry her" Tai furiously said.  
  
Matt nodded" You're not the only one here". Matt walked farther and Tai followed him.  
  
"Oh, sorry man" Tai said, walking next to him.  
  
"It's nothing" Matt smiled" even if you never met her, you've got at least her name".  
  
"Yeah, I think it her name was...Sora Takenouchi" Tai said.  
  
"Sora Takenouchi?" Matt asked in shocked.  
  
"What's wrong? Do you know her?" Tai asked, narrowing his eyebrows.  
  
"No, but I heard she is the best friend of Mimi Tachikawa" Matt answered.  
  
"Mimi? Isn't she the girl you must marry with?"  
  
Matt nodded heavily.  
  
"Hey wait for me! Tk yelled when he was running to them.  
  
"Hey Tk!" Tai greeted him.  
  
"Oh, hello Prince Taichi" Tk said as he bowed in front of him.  
  
"Stop that Tk, just call me Tai, like your brother does" Tai said embarrassedly.  
  
"Okay Prince Tai" Tk said.  
  
"And that Prince stuff too" Matt replied.  
  
Both the three were laughing, when Tk was on the word " So what do you want do now; you both still have one week before you both going to meet the Princesses".  
  
"I don't know, Tk. I wish this was all a bad dream" Matt said, looking up at the sky.  
  
"Hey, I have an idea!" Tai said giving them an evil smile.  
  
"What is it this time, Tai" Matt glared, knowing that all his ideas were bad.  
  
"Why don't we go outside the palace walls" Tai cheerfully said.  
  
"Tai, you're nuts!" Matt shouted.  
  
"But Matt, we still have one week of freedom left and I don't want to waste it in this palace!" Tai shouted back.  
  
"Well...maybe your right, Tai" Matt said with a smile as he sighed. "For once" he thought.  
  
____________________________  
  
What's Tai up to? And who are those two princesses they are talking about? Find it out in my next chapter!  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  
Onegai!  
  
Aoi Tenshi 


	2. The plan

Love can be near sometimes  
  
Chapter 2: The Plan  
  
___________________________________  
  
"You're crazy, you guys!" Tk yelled mad "Mom and Dad would never allow you to go outside, not even for a second!"  
  
"That's why, you are going to cover us" Matt said giving his brother an evil smile.  
  
"WHAT!! No way Matt!! Tk shouted, crossing his arms together.  
  
"Please Tk we really need your help" Tai said pleading.  
  
"Ok but if I do ever say yes and they would figure it out, what will happen then?"  
  
"They will never figure it out, Tk" Matt said smiling.  
  
"Oh yeah, how come you can be so sure about it?" Tk asked sarcastically.  
  
"Because it's you" Matt answered.  
  
Tk sweet drops "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"What I'm trying to tell you Tk, is that Mom and Dad always believes your stories".  
  
"So, how about it? Please say 'yes'" Tai said with puppy eyes.  
  
"No!" Tk shouted "I won't let you two get in trouble, because of me!"  
  
"I knew you would say 'yes'" Matt said slamming him hard on his back.  
  
"You're the best bro I ever had, thanks!" And with that Tai and Matt started to run  
  
"We'll be seeing you in my room, Tk!" Matt yelled.  
  
"Whaatt!! Hey Matt, that's not fair!!" Tk shouted above his longs, but Matt was already out of sight.  
  
*** ***  
  
"Hey Matt," Tai asked when he run behind "how can we go outside without noticing us?"  
  
Matt suddenly stopped and turned to face Tai " Yeah your right, how?"  
  
They almost lost hope, when suddenly a maid came past the two Prince, who was holding clothes in her arms.  
  
"Hey Tai" Matt whispered in his ear "do you see what I see?"  
  
Tai gave Matt a quick 'yes' and the two young boys were following the maid that was heading for the kitchen.  
  
"What should we do now, Tai?" Matt asked.  
  
"We wait till that maid comes out of the kitchen and then we go inside and grab them" Tai said.  
  
A few minutes later, the maid came out and walked to one of the Royal Ballrooms. Tai and Matt slowly sneaked inside the kitchen, before the maid could see them. Inside the kitchen, there was a large table where a big meal was settled for tonight.  
  
"Mmmmm..." Tai was practically drooling all over the food, when Matt yelled at him.  
  
"Tai," Matt yelled giving him a glance "were here for something else and not for food!"  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot" Tai said embarrassing.  
  
"Hey look!" Matt pointed to a table where the clothes were "come on, we don't have all day!"  
  
They both took the clothes without hesitating and run till they reached the room of Matt where Tk was waiting for them.  
  
*** ***  
  
Not far from the Ishida Kingdom, there was another Kingdom, mainly the Tachikawa Kingdom. In this Kingdom, there were plenty of flowers and huge trees which surrounded the Kingdom, who made it, look more beautiful. Inside the Castle, lived a queen, Mary Tachikawa and the king, Jack Tachikawa with their two daughters, Mimi and Hikari Tachikawa.  
  
At the same day, Mimi finds out that she must marry someone she never met end her best friend Sora from the Takenouchi Kingdom, has the same problem as hers.  
  
Like every day, Mimi was combing her hair in her room, when suddenly, she heard someone knocking on her door.  
  
"Come on in" Mimi said softly.  
  
"Hi sis," Her Sister Kari greeted her "Princess Sora is here for you".  
  
"Sora!" Mimi turned herself to hug her best friend "I have bad news" she said sad.  
  
"Me too" Sora said back.  
  
Mimi, Sora and Kari were all sitting on the large bed, where they're having  
  
a big conversation.  
  
"So, you must marry someone too?" Mimi asked to her friend.  
  
Sora nodded "I just heard it today" she said sad.  
  
"Who is he?" Kari curiously asked.  
  
"I don't know, I never met him before" Sora said, still holding her sad voice.  
  
"But you got his name, I suppose?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Of course, I think his name was Taichi Kamiya" Sora said "he's the Prince of the Kamiya Kingdom".  
  
"Mimi, also never met him, but she caught his name" Kari said.  
  
"Oh, and who is it?" Sora asked to Mimi.  
  
"His name is Yamato Ishida" Mimi began "I heard he has a brother too".  
  
"Well, at least, I don't get married" Kari teased.  
  
"Oh yeah? You just wait, Kari" Mimi said sarcastically to her little sister.  
  
"Hey Mimi, what would you want to do today?" Sora asked.  
  
"I don't know Sora" she said sad "I'm not in the mood to think right now or maybe we could..."  
  
"What?" Kari asked curious.  
  
"We can go outside the palace walls" Mimi cheerfully said.  
  
"Hey, that's a great idea" Sora said smiling.  
  
"Well at least, don't get caught!" Kari yelled, putting her arms together "don't you know what happened last time?" She said " you were almost get caught by Dad, when he was walking with his knights in the village".  
  
"I forgot about that", Mimi said "but I promise you, that we will be careful this time" Mimi said smiling to her sister.  
  
"Okay" Kari smiled back.  
  
"Alright then" Sora cheerfully yelled " where are our clothes?" she said exited.  
  
"Here!" Kari handed them two pair of brown and black pants and two white shirts with a jacket and two pair of black boots.  
  
*** ***  
  
"Wow! These clothes are awesome" Tai yelled when he looked himself at the mirror.  
  
"And comfortable too" Matt replied when he was combing his hair.  
  
"Matt, are you sure about this?" Tk asked worried.  
  
"Of course I am and besides, well be back before sundown" Matt assured him.  
  
"Tk gave him a weak smile and said with disappointed to his brother "Ok ".  
  
"Are you ready Matt?" Tai asked, putting his hand on Matt's shoulder. Matt gave him a smile, when he was throwing a rope outside the window. Both were climbing slowly down, when Tk whispered to his brother "Be careful, Matt".  
  
Matt gave his little brother a smile and once he was on the ground, he followed Tai behind the bushes.  
  
*** ***  
  
"So Mimi, where do you want to go today?" Sora asked.  
  
Sora and Mimi were used to sneak outside the Palace walls without noticing them. Because they both know the Kingdom very well, they were quickly getting bored to see thing always the same, that's why they're searching new places.  
  
"Hmmm...What about Misty Forest?" Mimi pointed to a forest not far from her Kingdom.  
  
"Okay" Sora said "we better get some horses."  
  
After getting their horses, they were heading to the Misty Forest.  
  
______________________  
  
TBC? Review PLZ!!  
  
Aoi Tenshi 


	3. The meeting

Love can be near sometimes  
  
Chapter 3: The Meeting  
  
__________________________________  
  
"Uhhh...Matt? Where are we?" Tai asked when he looked around.  
  
"Why do you ask me?" Matt yelled angry at him.  
  
"Cause it's your Kingdom!" Tai yelled back.  
  
Matt sweet drops "Sorry, I forgot."  
  
"So" Tai asked "Where do you want to go first?"  
  
"What about that forest over there?" Matt pointed to a forest that was near his Kingdom.  
  
"Why not," Tai agreed "we can use some fresh air from the forest".  
  
"Come on, we can be there in no time if we ride on horses" Matt said.  
  
Matt has chosen for a light brown horse, while Tai chose for a dark brown. When they were in the forest, they stopped when they saw a river flowing.  
  
"Hey, Tai. Why don't we stay here for a while?" Matt asked when he got off his horse.  
  
"Sure" Tai got off his horse as well and he followed Matt, where he stood near the edge of the river, looking at a fish, which jumped out of water and splashed when it touched the surface.  
  
"Isn't this wonderful?" Matt asked when he stretched his arms.  
  
Tai gave him a smile and went to the two horses to tie them up near a tree, when suddenly the horse of Matt went wild and kicked his way out to go further into the forest.  
  
"That's just great, Tai!" Matt yelled with sarcasm in his voice" we must bring him after sundown, you know?"  
  
"Oh sorry, but if you weren't looking at that fish and instead of helping me, this would never happen!" Tai yelled furiously. "You know what?" Matt asked still angry.  
  
"No what?" Tai answered with a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Why don't we stop arguing and go out there to find him?" Matt asked not looking at him.  
  
"That's fine by me" Tai said, crossing his arms.  
  
About an hour, Tai and Matt still didn't fine any sign of the horse, that's when Matt said something while they were still walking looking for him.  
  
"Tai," Matt asked softly "sorry if I was so rude on you " he stopped walking "maybe it was, because it's my first time to get so far than the Palace walls who always kept me in, that I get mad at you so easily".  
  
Tai stopped and smiled "I forgive you, Matt".  
  
"Thanks, Tai" Matt said happy.  
  
"Just promise me that we won't argue anymore, okay?" Tai asked.  
  
"You caught my promise" Matt answered.  
  
"Friends?" Tai asked.  
  
"Friends!" Matt cheerfully said.  
  
And both gave each other a handshake and smiled at the same time, when suddenly they heard a noise not far from where they were standing.  
  
"Do you think it's him?" Tai asked.  
  
"I hope so" Matt answered and both started to run, searching for the noise they heard that instant.  
  
*** ***  
  
"Look Sora!" Mimi pointed to a river "want to stop?" She asked.  
  
"Yea why not," Sora looked at her horse "and besides, I think our horses needs a drink" She said when she smiled at Mimi.  
  
Sora got off his horse and brought him near the edge of the river, where her horse started to drink.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What's the matter, Mimi?" Sora asked looking worried about her friend.  
  
"Don't you hear anything?"  
  
"No, I hear nothing" Sora said  
  
"I think I hear steps from a horse" Mimi said to her.  
  
"Now that you mention it, I think I hear it too" Sora said who was focussing on the sound.  
  
And with a flash of a second a horse that run so fast past them by before they could even see him. Mimi and Sora looked both in shocked.  
  
"Did you saw that!" Mimi told to her best friend.  
  
"I think it was a wild horse!" Sora yelled at her.  
  
But then they heard voices behind some bushes, when two young boys came out...  
  
"Please... Stop that horse!" Matt yelled as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
Mimi, who still was on her horse started ride to follow the wild horse who disappeared deeper into the forest.  
  
"Don't worry! I'll bring him back!" was Mimi's last words before she went after him.  
  
Matt, who was exhausted from running with Tai behind him, went to a tree to sit down, while Tai did the same. Suddenly Sora came to their direction and starts to yell at Matt.  
  
"Don't you know, that you must train your horse before riding on them!" Sora yelled as hard she could.  
  
Tai quickly stood up and went to Sora, where he grabbed her hand and said with a soft voice to her " I'm really sorry miss, but that horse isn't from us, it's from...uuhh.........it's from my friend his uncle" Tai lied , who seemed satisfied what he just said.  
  
Sora stood there and blushed "I'm sorry, I really didn't meant to yell at him" she said.  
  
"It's okay, miss" Tai said smiling who made Sora blush even harder.  
  
Matt, that saw the whole scene, stood up and went to the two.  
  
"I'm sorry" he begun "because of me, your friend is searching him instead of myself".  
  
"You mustn't apologise" Sora replied "my friend has experience with this kind of problems".  
  
And Sora was right, a few minutes later, Mimi came back, riding on the horse of Matt, while her horse followed her. She then got off the horse and walked to the trio.  
  
"Hmm...From who is this?" she asked at the two boys".  
  
"Uhhh...it's mine" Matt answered.  
  
Suddenly, Matt felt a strange feeling when he looked at her, a feeling he never experienced before.  
  
Mimi gave a smile and said "You must be careful if you ride on him next time."  
  
"Uhhh...I will" Matt said, still looking at her.  
  
"Nice to meet you miss" Tai said, who came between the two and grabbed her hand.  
  
But Mimi pulled it back and said with a glance on her face "Nice to meet you too".  
  
Then Sora came in and started to talk "We never saw you guys here around?" She asked.  
  
"It's because were new here" Tai said "oh and by the way, my name is Tai and this is," he put a hand on Matt's shoulder "is Matt".  
  
"Huh?" Matt gave Tai an angry look." can I talk to him for a second?" He asked to the girls.  
  
"Uhh...okay" Sora and Mimi answered.  
  
Matt smiled and grabbed Tai by his shirt, where he pulled him away from the girls.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Matt yelled "you're giving them our names, you moron!"  
  
"Relax Matt," Tai assured "and besides, they don't know who we are and our Royal Names neither, only our nicknames" Tai gave him a smile.  
  
"I hope your right" Matt said.  
  
"Come on, I want to know who they are" Tai grabbed Matt by his shirt and went to the girls "Sorry that it took so long" Tai said.  
  
"It's okay" Sora said smiling at him.  
  
"Now that you know our names, it's normal that you give yours as well" Tai said, grabbing the hand of Sora "And what's your name, miss" Tai asked to her.  
  
"My...name?" She said scared, looking at him.  
  
Even if Mimi and Sora did sneak out the palace without noticing someone else, no one had ever asked there names before.  
  
"Yeah, it's not hard to say it, I hope?" Tai asked looking at her.  
  
"No, of course not" Mimi begun " but we never give our names to strangers." She said sternly.  
  
"But were not strangers" Matt told her.  
  
"So you give your name to all the people you see?" She asked  
  
"No, of course not" Matt replied.  
  
"So why now?" Mimi asked  
  
"Just say it's a thank you for bringing my horse back" Matt told her when he smiled.  
  
"Okay then" Mimi said "I'm Miranda and this is Sonia, my best friend."  
  
"Sonia...that's a nice name" Tai said, giving a kiss on her hand.  
  
"I think Miranda is a nice name too" Matt said smiling at Mimi.  
  
And for the first time, Mimi had blushed" Uhmm...Sora, I think we must go now".  
  
It was nice to meet you, Tai" Sora said when she sat on her horse.  
  
"I hope we meet you two again" Mimi said smiling when she sat on her horse as well.  
  
"Why not tomorrow?" Matt asked her in front of her horse.  
  
"Sure" Mimi said while she blushed at the same time.  
  
"We will see you guys tomorrow then" Sora said to them, when she waved.  
  
______________________  
  
Any advice for this fic? Just send it 2 me! Don't forget to review!!  
  
Aoi Tenshi 


	4. The arrangement

A/N : Woooww thanks for all your reviews you guys!! I never thought you really liked this fic a lot ^__^ well anyways, I'm sorry if you all waited so lang, but here it is!!  
  
Enjoy reading it and don't forget to review  
I don't know how many timesI must tell this, but I don't own Digimon. If they were, I would change the ending and lett Matt marry Mimi instead of Sora...  
  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
  
Chapter 4 : Love Can Be Near Sometimes  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Matt? " Tk asked as he looked at his big brother with a concern look " you're okay? "   
  
Matt was staring at the window for a very long time now. When they came back to the palace, Matt started to dream about the two person he and Tai saw in the woods this afternoon.   
  
He coudn't stop thinking about the chestnut haired girl. Miranda (AN: I hope you didn't forgot about Mimi, she'd changed her name to Miranda, like Sora's, Sonia. If you forgot I suggest you must read the third chapter...)  
  
Matt sighed as he stared at the moon and the dark blue sky.  
  
" Matt... " TK started to get irritated " why don't he answer me! " Tk thought mad.  
  
" Matt! " he yelled, causing his brother to fall down from his chair.   
  
" What!! " Matt furiously replied, as he got up.  
  
" Nothing! " TK said as he crossed his arms " but what's wrong with you. After you came back you didn't talked to me. It's like your mad at me or something "  
  
" I'm sorry TK " Matt apologized " but I was thinking about something " he told him, as he scratched his head.  
  
TK then smiled at him " you mean...about a certain girl " he recalled him.  
  
Matt looked suprised and confused at the same time " How...did..you know? " he asked slowly.  
  
" Well let's say, a boy told me " TK told him and grinned.  
  
" Tai? "  
  
TK nodded " Yeah. I wanted to know what happened when you arrived, but you were too occupied staring at the window, so I went to Tai to ask him " he explained.  
  
" Hmm..Well now that you now it. Can you please cover me once again? " he asked " me and Tai said that we would meet them again tomorrow "  
  
" W-What?! Not again! " Tk yelled at him.  
  
" Please TK. " Matt pleaded " I really want to see her again... "   
  
" B-But..I.. All right...I will do it... " he sighed.  
  
" Yes! " Matt shouted cheerfully " I knew I could count on you. You're the best! "  
he said, hugging his little brother really tight.  
  
" Matt...you're choking me... " TK said as he tried to catch air.  
  
" Oops, sorry.. " he said as he released him from the hug.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" So, what happened?! " Kari asked curiously to the two girl as she handed them their Royal dresses.  
  
" Like always... It was boring " Mimi lied as she started to giggle.  
  
They quikly changed their clothes and stuffed the others under the bed.  
  
Kari looked at her confused " Boring? "  
  
" Yeah...we were just traveling around untill we met some b-- oops!! " Sora quikly covered her mouth as she spoke.  
  
" Boys? " Kari asked, looking interesting at the two.  
  
" Well..we uhm....Well.... " Mimi stuttered as she tryed to talk.  
  
" What Mimi is trying to tell you is that we met two boys in the woods " Sora said.  
  
" Yeah, but please...don't tell it to Mom and Dad " Mimi told her " it would be a disaster for us and for me.... " she said softly.  
  
" Why you? " Kari asked as she looked at her big sister.  
  
" Because Mimi is in love with him " Sora told her.  
  
" But Mimi! Your engaged! " kari yelled.  
  
" I know... but when I look into his eyes, he makes me feel safe and like he do anything for me to keep me happy " she explained.  
  
" I see... " Kari sighed.  
  
" Can I come in? " a voice asked.  
  
" Mom? " Kari and Mimi replied " is that you? "  
  
" Of course. Can I come in " she asked again.  
  
Kari opened the door as her Mom entered the large room of Mimi.   
  
" So how are you girls doing? " she asked.  
  
" Nothing much... " Mimi said " just talking about...uhm..stuff " Mimi told her as she scratched her head.  
  
Her Mom smiled " Well I'm glad that you're enjoying yourselfs. Because we and also Sora's parents have dicited to organize a Masked banquet to all the peoples of our Kingdom. "  
  
" A masked banquet? " They all yelled suprised.  
  
" Not only our Kingdom " her Mom told her " but all the Kingdoms from this country are invited "   
  
" Wow! that's great Mom! " Kari replied exited.  
  
" Not only that " her Mom continued " the Ishida Kigdom and the Kamiya Kingdom are also invited " she said with a grin on her face.  
  
" What?! " Sora and Mimi exclaimed   
  
" It can't be. You mean they are also coming? " Mimi asked.  
  
Her mom nodded " We've planned that the banquet will be at the same day you two are going to marry. "   
  
" But why? "   
  
" It's your Dad who wanted this way... " her Mom told her " excuse me, but I have to go now "   
  
She turned herself and left the room. Shutting the door behind her.  
  
" Hmm... " Sora sighed " why is it always us who gets the bad luck? " she yelled.  
  
" Don't ask me, Sora " Mimi said softly as she sat on her bed " but don't worry, we still have eachother... " she said looking at the two.  
  
" You're right! " Sora said proudly " even if we don't like these boys, we still have eachother to count on! "  
  
They smiled at her as Sora started to goggle.  
  
" Well let's better go to bed " Mimi told them " don't forget tomorrow, Sora... "  
  
" Huh? " Kari looked at her confused " tomorrow? "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
I know this was too short, but I will continue this fic if I get atleast 5 good reviews.   
Now review please....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aoi Tenshi 


	5. The Thoughts

Love Can Be Near Sometimes  
  
Chapter 5: The Thoughts  
  
Written by: Aoi Tenshi  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Matt woke up in the middle of the night. He was awaked by a strange dream. Staring at the window next of him, he stood up and went to look outside. An owl was staring him deeply into to his blue-azure eyes, before flying away. He sighed. While staring outside, he was thinking what his dad had told him this evening.  
  
¤ Flashback ¤  
  
Matt was explaining TK, how he and Tai met the two girls in the woods. Tk, full with curiosity, listened cautiously what Matt told him. Just when he was on the best part of the story, his father came in as Matt quickly stopped, when he saw him entering his room. Matt glared at him. Though, Matt and his Father don't understand each other well, Matt always respected him, not as a father, but as a king.  
  
"What is it, Father?" TK asked him.  
  
"I must talk with you, Matt." His said, eyeing at Matt's direction.  
  
"What is it now?" Matt murmured.  
  
"It's about your marriage with the princess of the Tachikawa Kingdom."  
  
"What's wrong with it?" Matt asked coldly. He hoped his marriage with her will be cancelled.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with it." His dad assured him. "The Tachikawa's wanted to invite us for a masked banquet in their Kingdom."  
  
"And what does have the marriage to do about it?" Matt replied.  
  
"Well, your marriage will be at the same day as the banquet."  
  
"What?" Matt exclaimed. "The same day like my marriage?"  
  
"I just heard it from his Sender." His Father told him.  
  
"This is just unfair!" Matt yelled, crossing his arms.  
  
"Matt, look, I know you're upset right now, but we don't have a choice. No matter the circumstances, you will marry her, if you really want it or not." He said. "I know how you feel right now."  
  
"How can you now that!" Matt yelled furiously. "You don't know how it is to marry someone you never met! It's just so unfair! Unlike you, you didn't have to choose if you wanted to marry Mom!"  
  
"Matt, listen! Stop putting your Mom into this conversation. Your Mom has nothing to do with it!" his father yelled back, pointing his finger at him.  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
"How can you talk to her like that?" he yelled. "I married your Mom, because my father ordered me to. Those were the rules!"  
  
"Stupid, rules! If they didn't exist I just run away from here and never come back!"  
  
"Don't dare doing that!" his father said with a dreadful tone. "If you ever do that, I swear, I'll lock you up till you understand how it is to be a father ordering his son to do what he must do!"  
  
"Pff Yea, right." Matt simply replied coldly, crossing his arms.  
  
"I'm not going to waste my time with you." he told him, full with hatred.  
  
He turned around and glared at his son, before walking away.  
  
"I won't go to that stupid banquet!" Matt called after him, but his dad just ignored him.  
  
"I hate him!" Matt murmured.  
  
"Don't be so harsh on him, Matt." TK said." He does this for your own good, you know."  
  
"For my own good?" Matt said, almost yelling. "I hate this! I hate this castle, I hate being locked from the world and I certainly hate my dad for not choosing someone I love!"  
  
"I know, Matt, but what do you have to do next? You don't have any choice than to obey him." TK told him.  
  
"Even if I marry this girl, he still can't judge me from not going outside the palace walls." Matt said.  
  
"If you don't get caught, though" TK replied him.  
  
"You're right! If he still can't see I'm sneaking away, he still can't get my freedom yet!"  
  
TK smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Goodnight." Matt said. "Don't forget to cover for me again!"  
  
"I won't" TK told him, before walking away from his room.  
  
¤ End of Flashback ¤  
  
Still thinking of what his dad had told him, he sighed. Tomorrow he will see that girl again, and this time, he won't miss the chance of asking her where she lives. With a last look at the full moon, he went back to his bed, and decided to sleep.  
  
******  
  
In the other side of the Matt's room, there was Tai's. Like Matt, he couldn't stop thinking about the brown-reddish girl he met from the forest. Lying on his bed, he relaxed his arms at the back of his head and stared at the ceiling. He remembered her face very well. Her pale-brown skin, her hazel eyes and her sweet charming voice was still speaking trough his mind.  
  
Tai sighed with a smile. Tomorrow they will meet again, and he wouldn't miss this for gold! He turned around of his bed and started thinking about the marriage. Yes, the marriage. All because of those stupid rules and traditions, they just couldn't live their own life.  
  
If he could choose which woman he wanted to marry with, it would be Sonia (stupid name, isn't it? I just couldn't think about name, when I updated this story.) Though, he only met her once, he was already fallen in love with her, and he knew Matt felt the same as him, but for Miranda.  
  
Still thinking about the marriage, he tried to figure out how he can avoid it. He thought it was too early for him to marry, but his parents had already decided. Stupid rules, Tai thought mad. Without them he could do anything what his heart requests.  
  
But it was useless, he couldn't escape from his loyalty that was given to him, but he can change the thoughts of his dad, for not going to the banquet at the Tachikawa Kingdom.  
  
When he heard the banquet was at the same day as his marriage, Tai almost freaked out when his parents had told him. Tai sighed. He couldn't believe it. Just when he thought the marriage would be enough, this must happen to him. He was feeling so unlucky. He wished he would live like an ordinary peasant, working on land with horses and chickens, but no, he must be the prince of the Kamiya Kingdom.  
  
With all of those thoughts, Tai slowly drifted into sleep.  
  
¤~~~¤ ~~~¤~~~¤  
  
As the sun slowly appeared from the horizon, Mimi woke up by the shine light that hitter her eyes, which snapped her from her wonderful dreams. She groaned tiresomely and tensed her arms. She got up from her light-pink bed and walked towards the mirror to see her reflection. Mimi was shocked as she saw how terrible she looked in the morning.  
  
She swiftly grabbed her comb and started combing her hair in a fluently way. Though, she really had long hair, she never had knots in it. Then when she was done, she refreshed herself a bit up, before picking up one of her Royal robes inside her wardrobe. While searching for a perfect robe, she landed into her peasant clothes, she used yesterday. Mimi stared at it for a while, before stuffing it deeply into her other robes. She doesn't want to visualize how her mother will respond, as she saw them; lying on the floor.  
  
When she was done, she left her room and went to the Royal Garden. She doesn't have any idea if her sister was awake or Sora, but she smiled when she arrived. This was Mimi's favourite place. Flowers from different continents were observable.  
  
A fountain in the form of a swan was standing in the middle of the Garden. Birds were flying graciously into the morning light as the leaves were slowly moving from the gentle wind.  
  
From all the wonderful rooms and places inside her Kingdom, this was her favourite. As she walked on the small path, she enjoyed the bird's songs and the smell of the flowers. Her favourite tree was the Cherry blossom tree. It was laid in a small corner and underneath of its pink petals, a bench was set into the ground.  
  
She remembered when she was little; when she broke one of her mother's Chinese vases, given from the Emperor of China. Scared of being punished, she let it fixed by flowing down some glue and putted it back on its place.  
  
Unfortunately, her mother saw it and got furious. Little Mimi went to the Garden, crying on the bench under the Cherry blossom tree. But when she felt a petal on her hand, she looked up and saw the Cherry blossom tree moving. (Not literally) From that day, she always went to that tree, to tell her, her problems.  
  
After so many years, telling each others secret, this tree was like her journal. It knew everything about her and her life. Even when she sneaked out of the palace walls, Mimi was always there, telling her adventures. Mimi sighed with a smile.  
  
Standing in front of the tree, Mimi suddenly heard a voice behind her. She turned around and saw Sora rushing to her.  
  
"Hey Sora!" Mimi yelled.  
  
"Hey." She said when she was standing before her. "What were you doing? I was looking all over for you." Sora told her.  
  
"You did?" Mimi asked. "Well I was just watching the Cherry blossom tree." Mimi explained her.  
  
"Well anyway, when do we go the Misty Forest again?" Sora asked her. "I can't wait any longer to meet him... I mean them again."  
  
Mimi narrowed her eyebrows and grinned. "It's too early now to sneak out." Mimi told her. "Why won't we go after supper? Mom and Dad are going to see an ancient museum outside the Kingdom."  
  
"Yeah, I heard my Mom telling me that too." Sora said.  
  
"Hey? And where's Kari?" Mimi suddenly asked. "About this time, she must be awake now."  
  
"Don't know." Sora shrugged.  
  
"Here I am!" they heard someone calling.  
  
"Kari, there you are!" Mimi called back.  
  
"Kari, we have a favour to ask you." Sora told her.  
  
"Should I cover you up once again?" Kari asked, knowing the answer.  
  
Mimi nodded, "Thanks Kari." She said, hugging her little sis.  
  
"But promise me you won't stay that long like yesterday." Kari ordered her.  
  
"We won't." Sora assured her.  
  
"Because of those nice trips and cute boys, we've forgot the time to head back home." Mimi explained her.  
  
"Well, I hope you won't forget it now." Kari replied, crossing her arms. "Other wise I won't cover for you guys again."  
  
"Fine, we won't do it again; Now happy?" Mimi asked her with an annoying voice.  
  
"Okay." Kari smiled.  
  
"Now let's head back inside. It's getting cold." Sora told them, when she started to shiver from the wind.  
  
Mimi looked at the sky. Instead of giving a light-blue colour and white clouds, it turned into grey. Mimi knew what this means; rain will fall and they can't go outside when it's pouring. She looked at the two girls, who had the same opinion like her. With disappointed faces they all went inside. Mimi and Sora hoped it wouldn't rain.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
What will happen if it really does rain and Mimi and Sora has to stay inside? Will they still go, or not? And will Matt ever understand his father? And what will happen if they really meeting each other again?  
  
¤ Aoi Tenshi Talking ¤  
  
Guess I end it on a stupid way for this chapter. But I'm having a writers block and I still can't figure out if I have to add other characters or not? But still, I'm not giving up and truly don't want to stop now! I want to thank all the ones who reviewed me and supported me to continue! You guys Rulz!! ^___^  
  
Don't forget to review, Onegai!  
  
Ciao ^__~ 


End file.
